zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RootFloatCream/oi
At least I finally got around to creating official content categories. I'd been considering it many times over the months but the sheer amount of pages meant that I put it off with all the work already to be done. For various reasons, I finally got around to doing it. I keep putting stub notices and such on articles and I feel like I'm ''closer ''to having noted all the articles that are stubs, even though a lot of them are still unnoted. Sometimes getting on this Wikia is frightening because I expect someone to have attacked me for something absolutely trivial. This is a Wikia, not a battleground. I don't really know why this place gets so heated sometimes. There's apparently been a ton of drama in this community in the past and I feel like I've stumbled in on a warzone with a couple unactivated mines still lurking about. Sometimes, there's just random pages about some group coming to get someone else, and how they're going to this and that, and I just stop and wonder who did what to someone that they need to get really frustrated over a game about raising animals in a zoo. I'm not partial to any group, it's just that going "THESE GUYS ARE POOPIES" and marking the page to a group that you once fought with five years ago for deletion isn't what I consider to be under appropriate Wikia conduct... not to mention just really, really ridiculous. Wanting something to be here for the sake of completeness seems to mean that you want those things to be here because you like them or they belong to you. I know little to nothing about most of the fan-made expansion packs around here, aside from information I've picked up around the internet. I know of only a couple fan-made creatures. The only fan-made expansion packs I remember using were related to Paranoia!. I'd just like to clarify to everyone who may be confused, or wondering about why I think certain things should be on the Wikia. I am not a modder. I do not make skins. I do not make meshes. I am not a part of any groups. I am not partial to any Zoo Tycoon websites. I am only a member of a couple Zoo Tycoon websites, and these are almost all very old and inactive, and I only signed up to them to get downloads from them --- never posted on a Zoo Tycoon community in my life, so no, there are none that I like. If there's a page on one and I want it around, it's because it's a page that is relevant to Zoo Tycoon and thus I feel it belongs here. I don't believe this Wikia should exclude anything. It's always been run the way it is now. If the community came to me and said they wanted things to change, I guess I'd be inclined to listen. And just for clarity, not because I have to, because one, this is the Wikia of someone else who had different intentions for it and that in itself is a valid point for the fact changing it would be rude, and two because I don't really ''have ''to do anything the community tells me to. That doesn't mean I won't, and that doesn't mean if something happens that means the Wikia must change that I won't change it, but I think too many people don't realize that since they don't have any ownership of the Wikia, they don't have a right to decide what it is about or what it's content is and they act a bit entitled. I'm happy to see the community thinking things, deciding where the Wikia should go, but I wish that some of the community did it more respectfully, because I hate archiving half my talk page when there's been a recent storm of hate. It hasn't happened many times, just a couple since my arriving here, and I'm happy for the fact, but it still happens too often for a Wikia. This turned out a little venty, but the gist is, I am not involved with anything about Zoo Tycoon other than playing the game series and owning the Wikia. I don't do anything special, other than do some research sometimes to fill out pages when things are going especially slow/I'm worried a page won't get worked on by anyone. I promise. There's no favoritism for anything. On another note to make this whole thing a little lighter: Did you know Sweden has Easter Wizards? Bow down to the almighty Sweden. They have a far cooler holiday character than anyone else. (... and if you think that means I'm from Sweden, you clearly have not been paying attention.) Category:Blog posts